


Always In The Darkness

by Sonia3067



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, idk how to tag lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia3067/pseuds/Sonia3067
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N), a 6th year student whos nights are sleepless, mind spilling with knowledge, the pride of (H/N), a talented witch and student on the inside, but a much bigger mystery on the inside.One of your teachers, Severus Snape intrigues you with mysteries of his own, and for some unknown, unexplainable reason, you decide to befriend the cold and secretive dungeon bat.Will your plan work? what will stand in your way? will you become friends... or possibly something more with the cold-hearted man?Read to find out~Warning: English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes made, feel free to correct me if you wish in the comment section.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyelids slowly fluttered open, (E/C) irises met with dim light of dawn flowing in through your window; your ears met with silence which had lasted all night long in the house empty of any other presence apart from yours and your best friends. You frowned upon looking at the clock on your bedside table- It was 6am. 'quite early' you thought.  
It was the 1st of September once again, and once again you decided to at least try to get some sleep before you went to school to have energy for the day. However that little plan of yours was unsuccessful. You struggled with insomnia ever since 'the accident' happened which left you so alone in this world, not being able to get almost any sleep during nights ever since. It has been 4 years so far, 4 long years of struggling and tiredness which felt more and more painful with each night. But you, (Y/N) (L/N), you would not give in to all that pain and exhaustion, because you are a determined student, a 6th year student at Hogwarts-The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be precise, determined to get good grades, determined to not miss a single thing in a lesson. So, with your best determined face, you've gotten out of bed, placing your bare feet on your cold floor, deciding for a few minutes of stretches before breakfast.  
You were quite smart for your age, starting with the fact that instead of pointlessly trying to sleep during nights, you used your sleeplessness to your advantage and stayed up reading and studying. You also have learned to 'nap' during the night if you really needed it, not necessarily sleeping but at least letting your mind and body rest before the next days' struggles. You weren't honestly sure how you managed to keep awake during the day due to your sleeping problems, but you were definitely not complaining. You have learned to pay attention and remember things that you've learned in your lessons, not only by actually remembering with your mind but through a lot of efficient note taking.  
Sometimes when you really did not feel like resting, apart from reading you would do little experiments in your makeshift lab at home, something to fill in the deafening silence of the lonely house you lived in, and perhaps something to make you feel just possibly a tiny bit happier. That also was one of the reasons you've excelled in potions-probably your most favoueite subject. You've had time to practice and revise, and make many notes about your little experiments, which resulting in your knowledge about the subject becoming more diverse than probably most other students.

You smiled at the thought of returning to Hogwarts, to the place where you took your knowledge from, the place you've met many good people, witches and wizards alike. 

One particular wizard was on your mind at the moment though, your potions professor by the name of Severus Snape, a handsome man who chose to shield his mysterious insides with cold untouchable walls, like a beautiful diamond sheltered by a hard material one cannot find a way to break open.

You found him really interesting, because well, you could sense that he holds many secrets within... maybe because you've looked into his eyes for too long once, maybe you know because you can read people like books-which you read at nights so often, or maybe because he stared back at you once with the same curiousity filled gaze which matched yours.

"We'll see what awaits me this year" 

You said aloud to noone in particular, trying to clear your mind of so many thoughts running through your mind in such a short period of time.  
You remembered about (Pet Name) most likely waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen, ready to eat something with you before once again becoming your faithful companion on the Hogwarts express, as they do every year on this day. 

You decided to eat (breakfast of your choice) and feed (P/N), then get ready for school, making sure that you've packed everything that you'd need with you, checking if you haven't forgotten to buy anything from the list of necessary school supplies sent by your school a week before.

After making sure you've got everything you set off to the train station to catch your magical train, with (P/N) trailing right behind you. 

~Time skip to when you're at school~ 

You listened to Dumbledores speech and watched the small 1st years get sorted to their houses.   
You really weren't a social person, but when it came to helping someone out you were always the first to step in, including smiling and waving the 1st years over that would be joining your house, giving them courage to approach.  
You remembered when you were just as little, getting sorted for the first time, feeling excited to get into (H/N), just the one you were hoping for. 

You didn't really know anyone in your year well. Sure you knew who people were, but not personally, not up close. You didn't really have friends. You just sat among the people around you and hoped that you could avoid conversation.   
Your favourite professor was missing on that particular evening, which upset you just a little bit, but you got over it soon after your tired body finally got a chance to eat some food.

That night you have spent reading up on the books you would use the next day, gaining the knowledge before the class so that you'd have no problem answering any questions that could be thrown your way.   
(P/N) nuzzled against you as you read, and you felt their breathing slow as they fell asleep, feeling envious of the deep slumber that consumed your best friend each night, one of the things you can never get a grip on, like water flowing inbetween your fingers and leaving you in a dazed and tired state of being awake.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed in content, as it was the first day of actual lessons. You headed down to the dining hall in order to grab some breakfast and wait for an owl to drop off your timetable for this year.   
As you were walking down the cold corridor, suddenly a deliquent-looking girl with the recognizable colours of your house on her uniform bumped into you.  
"Hey! uhh cmon we really need to go, I'm running away from Snape and since i bumped into you You're coming with me, cmon help a fellow student blend in"   
She grabbed your hand and sped walked down the corridor, you deciding there was something off about her but not resisting her actions.   
"Why are you running from Snape?" you decided to ask, since it was before lessons even started, making it quite strange to be on the run from a pre-lesson punishment.   
"Uh my pet escaped and while chasing him I bumped into Snape pretty hard, so I decided to make a run for it when he shouted at me to stop"   
'That explains it' you thought to yourself.  
"alright lets go. I'd like to see what my timetable is anyway."

You two sat by the table and ate, the girl who has later introduced herself as Aronia attempting to smalltalk with you, however you being inexperienced with conversation or much of any human contact only hummed or nodded in response.   
There was something off about her, you could feel it, but you let her off the hook since it probably was not important.

You have found out that your first class of everyday would be potions, which, you couldn't be happier about. You didn't worry about being late, since, well you almost never really slept, making getting up early the opposite of a problem. You were known for punctuality and good attendance.

Finally it was end of breakfast and time to go to your first lesson.  
Apparently Aronia had potions first too, so why not walk along with her? you thought.

She decided to sit next to you in class. Silence filled the room just as fast as all the students did mere minutes ago, just after Severus Snape himself entered the room, his cape flying behind him so dramatically, His face as stoic as ever and eyes cold as always.  
He scanned the room for all faces and you two made eye contact for a brief moment before he turned away and began writing on the board. 

You couldn't say that Severus Snape liked you, Severus Snape doesn't seem to like anyone;   
however you could definitely say that Severus Snape didn't see you as all the other students.   
You weren't dumb, you were full of knowledge, but you also weren't annoying like Hermione Granger-few years younger than you- who could not keep her tongue behind her teeth and answered questions even when uncalled for.   
You didn't annoy Severus and you excelled in potions, which was basically all he needed to not dislike you. 

The -- Potion you were making today wouldn't be a problem to you, you thought to yourself, since you've done it many times before back at home. 

You helped Aronia out in potionmaking, because while you weren't struggling, you noticed out of the corner of your eye that her potion was completely different from what you've known it to be, and while you weren't exactly friends, you'd feel bad for her to get on Snapes nerves twice in one day, especially the very first day of school.

Snape was satisfied with your potions and thankfully let Aronia off but clarified that she is not to take any help from anyone next time she had to do individual work.  
You noticed her blush quite bad when she has been scolded

You two headed for the next class.

Lessons have passed quickly, you enjoying taking in knowledge from every single one. Aronia said goodbye to you after the last lesson, claiming shes got friends of her own to visit, so you decided to go to the Room of Requirement.   
What were you going to do there? well, in your free time you go to Room of Requirement in order to play (favourite instrument). On some hours of your sleepless nights you decided to teach yourself how to play it, and now that you have access to it in your free time, you visit the magical room, in need of escape from the real world into the fantastic world of notes and magnificent sounds.

After a couple of hours you've noticed that it is very close to curfew, and cursing to yourself silently you got up, shuffling out of the room quickly as if to go unnoticed. You didn't want anyone to know that you played music in fear of ever getting asked to perform in front of them, so you'd rather keep it a secret.   
You were just about to start walking when a voice from behind you could be heard saying:   
"Good evening, Miss (L/N)"  
That smooth recognisable voice, you didn't even have to think twice who it belonged to.   
"Good evening professor Snape." You said after turning around with a ghost of a smile on your face.  
"I surely do hope you are on your way to your dormitory as it is almost curfew"   
I didn't have the chance to answer before he cut me off with another sentence of his   
"Actually, I can't just have a student wander around the halls of Hogwarts at such late hour, surely you won't mind if I make sure you get to your room without trying anything?"   
I sighed but nodded, not exactly minding since Snape was one of the few people I enjoyed the company of.

You two walked the silent halls up until the moment you have reached the door to (H/N) dormitories, but before he could turn around and go on patrolling the next set of hallways, you managed to quietly say  
"Good night professor Snape"   
making a quick wave of surprise spread throughout his face that disappeared as quickly as it managed to appear.   
"Good night to you too, Miss (L/N). Don't go wandering around the halls"   
He turned around, swooshing his cape behind him, taking quick and long steps, making him move rather intimidatingly fast.   
You took one last look into the now empty hallway, and proceeded to enter your common room quietly, as if to not wake anyone who could already be asleep.

Another sleepless night full of notetaking and revising awaited you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting. school and whatnot- anyway have a slightly longer chapter, hope you enjoy.  
> i suck at summaries so....

It was yet another day and yet again did you have potions for your first lesson.  
You smiled as you dressed in your uniform, making sure everything was as perfect-looking as it possibly could be.   
You checked your bag has everything and you set off to class early, deciding to miss breakfast-you weren't really that hungry anyway.   
Actually, you weren't really sure if you could do that, just miss breakfast-you've never done it before, but there's always a first time for everything right? 

"Miss (l/n)" 

You froze, not expecting to hear the low silky voice of your potions professor behind you.   
You turned around slowly, facing him.  
'it sounds even deeper in the morning'  
you thought, comparing his voice now to what it would usually be, but quickly shook the thought away, seeing his eyebrow raise and nose crinkle.  
"Since you've decided to not attend breakfast but instead roam the halls aimlessly, instead of being so useless you will come with me and help me prepare my classroom for today's morning lesson" 

Now, most students would probably groan at hearing that, but since you were heading to said classroom anyway, and had spare time on your hands, you smiled instead, since making yourself helpful was one of the few things that made you happy.  
Snape turned around swiftly, making a gesture with his hand to follow him while walking in long spacious strides, you having to walk at a very fast pace to keep up. 

Once you two got to the potions classroom he instructed you what equipment to set up and what things needed putting away from last days lesson.  
As you were laying out the ingredients something clicked in your mind..  
"Sir are we making... amortentia today?"   
You looked towards him, making contact with his dark onyx eyes which returned your gaze with his cold one. "5 points to (h/n). well done for correct observation, miss (l/n)."  
You looked away quickly, too quickly even, surprised by what you just heard.   
That you weren't expecting- getting house points? from Snape? was that really your teacher?  
Maybe... maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was...  
Unless it was just way too early and you were hearing things, probably tired from the night passing so slowly. Yeah it was definitely that.  
The morning passed quickly and before you knew it, students started piling into the classroom noisily, you yourself taking your place and facing Snape who now, wore a more sour look on his face compared to what it was when it was just the two of you in the classroom.  
'probably not very fond of loud and happy students'   
You smirked in your mind. Of course he wasn't-who would be? people are loudand annoying. Never letting you concentrate.

You already knew what potion you were brewing-you have brewed it at home already, because you knew it would be on the curriculum, so you decided to practice before giving it a go at school. It was an easy one, for you at least- there wasn't much points you could do wrong at.  
Out of the corner of your eye you noticed Aronia running into the class- she was late which, you realised, was a perfect occasion for taking away points, an occasion Severus Snape would not miss for the world. However, as she sat down next to you, apologising under her breath, Snape's icy glare only landed on her, then on you-after which it softened, and he chose to look away and instead, start the class.

'This isn't Snape, this has to be someone else'   
Your face remained neutral, however inside your thoughts a dumbfounded expression set into place, analysing everything that just happened. 

You chose to just get on with the lesson, since, no matter how strange your teacher could be today, it does not mean you get to lower your grade in any subject-and especially potions for that matter.   
You got to work, gathering ingredients you previously set out from the dark cupboard of the potions classroom, and you began to brew the potion, already knowing it.   
You took out your notebook, looking at the notes you have made from the time you've made the potion at home. You have decided to change the quantities of things a little bit, just to make the potion a little bit stronger and longer lasting.   
Suddenly, you realised you forgot an ingredient so you got up and left your desk, but by the time you got back to it, your potion was all over the desk, with a colour it should never turn into.  
You began to silently panic on the inside, your breath getting quicker and your voice coming out agitated as you asked Aronia what happened.   
"I've no clue-it suddenly exploded, I tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop bubbling"   
You breathed out shakily.  
"At least yours is better looking than mine..."  
It was then that you felt a pair of eyes pierce through the back of your head, and heard heels click behind you on the hard wooden floor.   
"Miss (l/n)"   
He spoke slowly. Carefully.   
"Do you think this class is some kind of a joke? Why would you add something to your potion that is not even in the recipe? Don't waste my time with your explanations, you have failed this one."   
You felt like you couldn't breathe, you wanted to escape as you felt everyone's eyes on you. All the unexpected and surprising things he has done today so far have just been forgotten, replaced by the cold stern teavher everyone hated so much.   
"Learn from Miss Crewe, who got the potion right despite sitting next to you who failed yours so badly"   
You barely noticed a small smile appearing on your friends Aronia Crewes lips, however it was soon directed towards you, sympathetically.  
You were on the brink of crying. You wanted to take your notebook, shove it in your bag and run out of the room to avoid this, be anywhere else than here, however before you could do that, Snapes eyes were already on the notebook, and on the opened page which had detailed notes of how to make the potion.   
"See me after lessons"   
He said, after which he walked off, giving points to Aronias house and checking everybody elses potions. Before you realised it it was time to go, and your notebook wasn't anywhere to be seen. You just decided to give up and look for it later since you were going to return to this room anyway.   
The rest of the day you spent distancing yourself from others, Aronia tried to cheer you up a bit but she left you alone after you declared you needed some time to yourself.

Instead of eating at lunch you decided to sneak out to the shore of the big lake, deciding to try and calm yourself listening to the water turn tiny pebbles and grains of sand over with every tiny wave it made. 

After the school day was over, you headed to the potions classroom, hoping to get your notebook back, trying to cope with the fact that you failed your potion today. You had no idea what went wrong with it, no clue what could have possibly happened, but Severus Snape wasn't the one to listen to excuses and explanations, so you weren't even bothering to come up with the things you could say to justify what happened.

You knocked shakily on the door, after which it flew open and your eyes were greeted by the sight of a dimly lit potions classroom you dreaded so much going to this evening.  
There he was standing in front of his desk, your notebook in hand, his eyes making contact with yours yet again.  
"Sit"   
He said sternly, motioning over with a flick of his wrist to a chair which was situated behind a desk in the middle of the classroom.  
Before you got a chance to speak, his cold voice cut off your thoughts saying   
"Remake the potion. You have 30 minutes. No instructions."   
Your eyes widened, however now that you knew the recipe already you got up and started gathering ingredients due to the time limit given.   
You have completed the potion fine, it was good quality amortentia.  
You noticed Snape move towards your desk and smell the potion, then proceed to take a hesitant step back and look at you with his piercing gaze once again.   
"What went wrong at your last attempt?"   
You breathed in, distracted by the familiar smell of the potion, however quickly gathering your thoughts not wanting to make your professor wait for an answer.   
"I don't know sir. I have turned away to grab another ingredient that I forgot to grab at the beginning of the lesson and before I knew it the potion was all over my desk."   
You looked down at your lap, shamefully, feeling guilty for not being able to keep an eye on your own potion.  
You heard a gentle thud in front of you on the desk, seeing your notebook getting placed in front of your hunched figure.  
"Very well. See me tomorrow after school. There's something I'd like to discuss with you. For now you're dismissed. I'll change your grade since you have completed the potion fine afterall."  
You felt.... relief.   
A wave of relief crashing down on you.   
You thanked him quietly and walked out of the room as quickly as possible, not forgetting your notebook of course. You wanted to be alone. You wanted to think it all through for a bit. You headed towards the astronomy tower instead of your dormitory.


End file.
